A Lucky Occurrence
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: What if Plagg was seen in "The Evillustrator?" What if Ladybug and Chat Noir was less dense in "The Horrificator?" What if Adrien didn't transform in time in "Lady Wifi?" These are a series of short What-ifs, that leads to identity reveals. After all, what if their level of being dense was just a matter of luck? (Sorry I'm horrible at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, fellow Miraculous readers! Author of Fanfic here and with more stories! If you haven't read any of my other fanfiction yet, please check it out! And for everybody, please enjoy my random collection of what-if events from each episode! Thanks!***

 ****And BTW, another reminder; if you didn't know from my other fanfic, "An Ameowsing MC," until the end of this year, anybody can ask me any questions to me, which I will post on my profile. For further info, check out chapter 2 in "An Ameowsing MC." Thanks!**

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. The only thing I own is this one shot series*****

 _What if Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette caught Adrien with Plagg in the library during "The Evillustrator?"_

Adrien had been calmly searching for a book in the library when he heard a scream. He looked around and noted that a giant hairblower was chasing Chloe. He ran over to a corner of the library and Plagg flew out.

"Time to save Chloe _again_ from her own mess?" He stated lazily. " _Ugh."_

"No time or your complaints, Plagg!" Adrien held up a fist. "It's time to trans- OMG!"

Adrien turned around in horror as he realized who was in his company. Chloe, who had been running around the library, gawked at Adrien and Plagg. She had lost the giant hairblower, and somehow bumped into him.

"Chloe! Get back he-" Marinette and Sabrina were quickly following Chloe but then stopped abruptly once they noticed what she was staring at.

Adrien looked at the three of them, afraid to say anything as he frantically thought of something to make up. Finally, after a moment of silence, Chloe shrieked,

"OMG, Adrikins! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT UGLY FLOATING THING?!"

Plagg looked insulted. "I beg your pardon, I am pretty sure I look better than you- Hey!"

Adrien snatched Plagg and covered his mouth. He laughed nervously.

"Oh, this?" He said, nochalantly. "This is, um, uh, a toy imported from Japan! Yeah! Er, Japan just made this cool new plushie that can talk and fly!"

He looked over at each of the girls to see how they believed his lie. It seems that Chloe and Sabrina fell for it immediatly and were both nodding.

"Oh, of course!" Chloe laughed. "I knew that! Daddy is going to buy one for me too! In fact-"

"Chloe, shouldn't you be running home now?" Adrien interrupted her quickly before he could think of any other lies. "Isn't an akuma chasing after you?"

She turned around and gasped. "A giant heel was now close behind her. She screamed, and started running out with Sabrina close behind.

Adrien sighed as one problem has ran off, but now, he had to deal with Marinette. She had been gaping at hm for some time and seemed to be thinking hard.

Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly stuttered,

"Uh, Marinette? Um... Are you okay?"

Marinette snapped out of her trance and looked at him intently before giving a wry grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied casually, before giving a smirk. "By the way, I wonder, does your Japan-imported plushie transform you into a magical superhero with cat ears too?"

"Uh... Maybe?" Adrien managed to squeak out. Marinette laughed.

"Well, good luck then," she winked. She left Adrien in a daze while Plagg tried bringing him back.

 _The "Marinette and Chat Noir are stuck in a box scene":_

"Oh, no!" Marinette cried out. "How are we suppose to get out now?"

Chat tried to break the box, but to no success.

"It seems that we might be stuck here for a while," he admitted, worried.

Tikki's head poked up to look at Marinette with concerned eyes.

"I need to transform!" Marinette mouthed silently to the kwami. Suddenly, she noticed Chat Noir watching her, shocked.

Marinette sighed and nervously said,

"Uh... This is also a toy imported from Japan!"

Chat gave a chesire grin and quietly replied, "I guess it can also help you transform to a spotted heroine, huh?"

She whispered, "Maybe." Out of the corner of her eye, she then noticed Chat thoughtlessly extending his baton and then making it smaller, which gave her an idea.

"Chat, extend your baton to push the top of the box!" The masked hero did as he was told and helped Marinette out.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned towards Marinette and winked.

"Well, Princess, don't _bug_ out, 'cause this cat is going to find the akuma soon. _Cat-ch_ ya later!" He left leaving Marinette rolling her eyes and then transforming.

The next day, her classmates were left gaping at Marinette who was calmly talking with Adrien without stuttering as Chloe was heard muttering about a "Imported Japanese plushie."

 ***And that's the end of this first one-shot! Please R &R and I'll **_**cat-ch**_ **you guys later!***


	2. Chapter 2

_What if Chat Noir didn't get possessed by Princess Fragrance, but found Tikki in Prince Ali's pocket instead?_

 **This chapter is for a certain Miraculous Reader, Wai-Jing Waraugh, who gave me this idea for a what if? in "Princess Fragrance." Thanks for giving me a lot of awesome ideas and teaching me that changing one small movement could change many others! Also, thanks to the many people who have taken a couple seconds of their time to favorite, follow, and/or review for this fanfic!**

 **Also, once again, a little reminder that until the end of this year, anyone can ask me any question about me so I can post on my profile! If you have any questions, PM me.**

 **Now let's start the chapter!**

 ***I don't own ML, nor did I come up with the plot of this fanfic. I'm just writing this in my own thoughts and words...**

 _Ah-ah-achoo!_ Chat Noir heard a sneeze come from inside of Prince Ali's jacket.

"Uh, did your jacket just sneezed?" He questioned the prince curiously. Prince Ali looked just as confused.

"I don't believe that it was my coat," he replied, taking out a tiny red and black "doll" from inside his jacket. Chat looked at it strangely. Suddenly, he heard Plagg's voice screech in his head.

 _That's Ladybug's kwami! Either Ladybug got tired of the cookie-muncher, or she lost her._

Whatever the reason, I have to get it back to her, ASAP! Chat thought to himself silently. Out loud, he told the royalty,

"Actually, do you mind if I take that with me? It'll be useful for helping me and Ladybug defeat this perfume overload." Before Ali could answer however, Chloe retorted,

"I mind! I was the one that gave it to the Prince as a gift to show my kind and compassionate heart, so no one else can take it!" Ali frowned at her.

"If it will help you defeat this villain, then please go ahead and take it." Chat accepted it gratefully while ignoring Chloe's protests.

Then, the car bolted to a stop. "Oh no! She's caught up to us!" Ali's manager cried.

Chat jumped out of the car, and told them,

"Close the windows! I'll hold our little air freshener off while you guys run! Now go!"

He took off his staff and extended it.

"Sorry, but this cat prefers fresh air over perfume," he joked, dodging every spray. "Besides, pink isn't really my color."

Once the akuma noticed her "Prince" was gone, she glared at Chat.

"I must find my prince! I'll deal with you alley cat later!" she sang, while flying off on her "jet pack."

"I better go find Ladybug fast!" Chat was about to ash off when he noticed a certain pig tailed girl frantically searching for something.

"Now there's a real princess," he muttered to himself, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Princess!" He called out. "What are you doing here in the middle of a perfume pollution?"

Marinette looked up when she realized the voice belonged to Chat.

"Oh, Chat Noir!" She started speaking in a rushed tone. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're chasing the akuma, but have you seen a little... um... doll about this size that's red with black polka dots?" She used her hands to estimate the size of Tikki. Chat's eyes widen as he thought about it confused. _I thought it belonged to Ladybug, though!_ Plagg replied,

 _It does! Maybe this girl is the love of your life._

Hoping he wasn't blushing underneath his mask, Chat took out Tikki and showed it to her.

"You mean this?" Marinette gasped. "Tikki!" Tikki's eyes opened slowly and whispered out in a hoarse voice,

"Marinette..."

As she carefully took Tikki with her hands, it all clicked in place for Chat. He smiled softly as he found his lady.

"Well, I've got an akuma to chase now, but I'll _cat-ch_ you later!" He winked. Taking out his staff, he used it to jump from building to building. "See you later, M'lady!"

As he was out of sight, Marinette groaned.

"Oh, no, this can not be good," she muttered.

Once Tikki was taken to a special kwami doctor (disguised as a special cat breed, of course), she went to meet up with Chat.

(I can't write out the battle scene, and I won't even try. Sorry!)

"Pound it!" The two heroes bumped fists.

"Well, time for me to go!" Ladybug said nervously, praying that Chat forgot about what happened with her and Tikki.

"By the way M'lady, how did it go with your kwami?" Chat asked, grinning.

She averted her eyes. "Oh? What kwami? What are you talking about?" She said nonchanlantly.

Chat crossed her arms and looked at her, unimpressed. "Seriously? Do you expect me to forget abput what happened half and hour ago?"

Ladybug looked sheepish. "I guess not," she sighed. "Well, it could have been worse, if Alya had also discovered my identity."

"This won't change anything between us, right?" He asked her cautiously.

She shook her head. "I guess it won't," Ladybug replied. Then she looked at him suspiciously.

"Still, now that you know who I am, wouldn't it be fair if I knew who you were?" Suddenly, Chat was the nervous one.

"W-w-who, me?" He spluttered. "I don't think you'll like to know who I am."

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? And why's that?"

"Well, let's just say that you're pretty awkward around me, and talking to me."

"It doesn't matter. Figuring out who you are will make it easier for us to communicate anyways," she countered, dismissing his excuse.

"Well, if my lady insists..." Chat took a deep breath as his transformation wore off. Ladybug, who had been closing her eyes opened them. It revealed someone that made her gasped loudly. The one person who could leave her dumbfounded.

In front of her stood Adrien, and as he stood there, waved awkwardly and said,

"Er... surprise?"

 **So that's the end! Anyways, sorry it took a bit long to update since I was a bit busy! And BTW, I forgot to remind you guys about this, but if you didn't know, anyone who wants to ask me a question about myself can PM me and I'll post the answer on my profile. If anyone has any other questions about it, then feel free to ask! Otherwise, thanks to my readers and to Wai-Jing Waraugh for the idea, and please R &R! Later!**


End file.
